Instantes perdidos
by Mileya
Summary: Y en un instante esclarecedor, se da cuenta de que todo tiene sentido. De que absolutamente todo lo que les ha ocurrido les ha conducido a ese momento. Draco retorna a su antigua personalidad. Y Ginny lo sufre.


DISCLAIMER: Ginny no me pertenece y (por desgracia) Draco tampoco. Ambos son de JKR, a las que se los he robado por un ratito ya que ella no los trata muy bien. Jo, acéptalo... queremos a Draco XD

RATING: PG-13, por alguna palabra nada más.

TIPO: Angst, angst, angst. Y algo de romance también.

NOTAS: Bueno... inicialmente, esto iba a ser un ficlet cortito, de poco más de una página. Acabó teniendo seis, que bueno, no es mucho, pero sí mucho más de lo que tenía pensado. Dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a la gente de La Pareja Del Fénix y, especialmente, a los integrantes del club Draco/Ginny. ¡Fire & Ice Forever!

* * *

**Instantes perdidos  
por Mileya**

Le duele su indiferencia.

Es peor, infinitamente peor que al principio, cuando insultaba a su familia. Porque entonces lo que le corría por las venas era un odio venenoso, una inexplicable necesidad de hacérselo pasar mal constantemente. Pero ahora no hay nada. No le habla. No la mira. No la toca en uno de esos roces prohibidos que intercambiaban cuando por casualidad se cruzan por los pasillos.

No le ha dado una explicación de por qué ha decidido terminar con todo de golpe. Sólo sabe que se le acercó una tarde en la biblioteca y le dijo dos palabras que redujeron su corazón a pedazos.

- Se acabó.

Y eso fue todo. Se fue de la biblioteca y de su vida sin darle una razón, un motivo. La dejó totalmente hundida y ni siquiera pareció importarle. Intentó que le dijera por qué le hacía eso; por qué, de repente, había decidido que ya no la quería a su lado. Pero no lo consiguió. Él la esquivaba hábilmente y procuraba no estar nunca en el mismo sitio que ella, de manera que sólo le veía en las horas de comidas. Y a veces ni tan siquiera eso.

Había tenido alguna esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran; y se había aferrado a esa pequeña esperanza como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación. Pero entonces había ocurrido algo que echó por tierra todas sus ilusiones.

_Iba caminando con Neville en dirección al Gran Comedor. Su amigo hacía algún comentario que ella no alcanzaba a oír, y al que respondía con una pequeña sonrisa y alguna inclinación de cabeza. Entonces habían doblado una esquina y les habían visto. Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared, hablando con Crabbe y Goyle. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un mechón de cabello rubio le caía por la frente. Como en un sueño, Ginny recordó todas las veces que ella había echado hacia atrás ese mismo mechón, y sintió un dolor tan agudo en el pecho que se tuvo que parar ante la sensación de quedarse sin aire._

_Neville se paró también y se volvió hacia ella._

_- ¿Estás bien, Ginny? – le preguntó con voz queda._

_La conversación de los Slytherin cesó. Draco volvió lentamente la cabeza y clavó la mirada en ellos, sin que la eterna mueca desdeñosa desapareciera de sus labios. Ginny tomó aire profundamente y agarró a Neville por la manga de la túnica. _

_- Por favor, vámonos de aquí._

_Él la miró con expresión extraña, pero no dijo nada. Empezaron a andar otra vez, pero les bloqueaban el paso. Ginny alzó la vista y se encontró mirándole a la cara por primera vez después de tres semanas._

_- Me alegro de verte, Longbottom – dijo tras mirarla fijamente unos instantes con auténtico hielo en sus ojos grises – Tengo una cosa para ti._

_Entonces se sacó algo del bolsillo de la túnica y se lo entregó a Neville, con expresión divertida. Él lo miró un momento, temiendo tanta cordialidad, y finalmente lo cogió. Enrojeció repentinamente al ver lo que era y la mano le tembló con violencia. Ginny miró lo que sostenía y el color desapareció de su cara._

_Era una foto de los padres de Neville que el chico había estado buscando esa misma mañana. Inicialmente, en ella aparecían unos jovencísimos Frank y Alice Longbottom, cómodamente sentados en un sofá de la sala común y saludando alegremente a la cámara. Pero alguien había hecho una macabra manipulación. El rostro de los padres de Neville estaba desfigurado y descolorido, con los ojos hundidos en sus cuencas; sus manos esqueléticas se agitaban grotescamente, como una marioneta, y estaban cubiertos de gusanos._

_Por un momento Ginny se sintió totalmente enferma, pero enseguida una ira ardiente como no había sentido nunca se apoderó de ella. Se dio media vuelta y, antes de pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, su mano había conectado sólidamente con la mejilla izquierda de Draco._

_- Eres un hijo de perra – siseó, destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras._

_Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, volvió con Neville y le quitó la foto de las manos, luego le dijo al oído:_

_- Déjalo. No merece la pena._

* * *

Los días se arrastran.

Lentos, pesados. Como si alguien hubiera accionado una invisible manecilla en el reloj del tiempo y hubiera hecho que las horas tuvieran más minutos de lo normal. Va de clase a clase y realiza sus tareas casi como una autómata. Como si no le encontrara sentido a lo que hace. Y, en muchos casos, así es.

Desde el fatídico día de su último encuentro con Draco no ha vuelto a hablar con él. Le ve de vez en cuando a lo lejos, y en alguna ocasión sus miradas se cruzan. Pero ella aparta la vista. No puede soportar mirarle a los ojos y ver en lo que se ha convertido.

Por más que le gustaría odiarle por todo lo que le ha hecho a ella, por lo que le hace a la gente a la que quiere, no puede. Porque piensa que detrás de esa máscara de crueldad y desprecio absoluto por todo lo que le rodea aún queda algo de humanidad. Pero necesita saber.

Así que una de las últimas tardes del mes de enero se encuentra bajando los escalones en dirección a la mazmorra de Pociones. Sabe que Snape ha tomado a Draco como su ayudante y que probablemente le encontrará allí a esa hora, así que decide aprovechar la que será la última vez que piensa intentar hablar con él para conseguir alguna explicación.

En el pasillo que conduce a la clase hace frío. Ginny camina por él lentamente, sin poder evitar el sentir una cierta aprensión ante la vista de la puerta cerrada. Cuando llega ante ella se para un instante y respira profundamente, cerrando los ojos; los abre enseguida y, armándose de una valentía que en realidad no siente, empuja la puerta y entra al aula.

En un principio no le ve, pero entonces un ruido en el lado opuesto de la estancia atrae su atención. Draco sale del almacén de ingredientes de Snape con un par de frascos en la mano. Cierra la puerta tras él y levanta la mirada. Y entonces la ve.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Se miran fijamente unos instantes; fría determinación en los ojos marrones de Ginny, sorpresa mezclada con algo más en los grises de Draco. Finalmente, después de un momento que ha parecido alargase indescriptiblemente, él se mueve. Deposita en una mesa cercana los frascos que transportaba y se apoya en el borde.

- Nunca pensé que la pequeña Weaslette bajaría al infierno de propia voluntad.

Ella ni se inmuta.

- Muchas veces no hay que moverse demasiado para encontrarlo.

La carcajada de Draco, fría y totalmente carente de alegría, la toma por sorpresa. Permanece estoicamente en su sitio, sin moverse, mientras le ve erguirse y dirigirse hacia donde está ella, quedándose a apenas un par de pasos de distancia.

- Y dime, Ginevra... ¿a qué se debe el placer de tu visita?

Ginny ignora el obvio sarcasmo que destila su voz al decir la palabra placer y alza la barbilla con aire desafiante, mirándole a los ojos.

- Quiero saber.

- Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de la búsqueda del conocimiento, Weasley – replica él con sorna, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – Pero creo que estás en el lugar equivocado. ¿Por qué no pruebas con una enciclopedia?

- Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Draco; conmigo no funciona – intenta ignorar el vuelco que le da el corazón cuando le oye llamarla por su apellido – Quiero explicaciones. Quiero que me digas el por qué de esa monstruosidad que tú y tus… amigos le hicisteis a Neville.

Durante unos momentos él no dice nada. Se limita a mirarla con una ceja levantada y expresión divertida, tamborileando con los dedos de su mano izquierda en su brazo. Finalmente se mueve y se acerca más a Ginny, hasta que el espacio entre ellos es mínimo.

- Hay algo que debes entender, Ginevra – dice con una voz engañosamente dulce – Quien fue un monstruo siempre será un monstruo. No puedes cambiar eso.

Ginny aprieta los párpados con fuerza por un momento. Intenta ignorar la angustia que siente, que le hace querer echarse a llorar. Intenta ignorar su cercanía, que le duele tanto como si le clavaran un millón de dagas. Finalmente abre los ojos y le mira.

- Yo sí creo en el cambio – dice, sintiéndose más cansada y derrotada que nunca en su vida – Creí en ti. Al parecer, jamás me he equivocado tanto.

- Disculpa – el tono de voz de Draco es duro y poco amable. Sus ojos grises jamás le han recordado tanto a unas nubes de tormenta, y no puede evitar temblar ligeramente bajo su mirada – No creo haberte prometido nada nunca. Así que no sé por qué demonios te sientes… decepcionada.

- Los seres humanos nos solemos decepcionar cuando aquello que nos hemos esforzado por conservar resulta un fracaso – no puede evitar que la voz le tiemble. "No, por favor," piensa aterrada, "no delante de él" – Aunque claro… no se puede esperar que tú sepas mucho de humanidad.

- Entonces tal vez deberías ir con alguien que comprenda mejor ese concepto – sisea Draco, en una voz tan fría como el hielo – Y dejarme a mí en paz de una maldita vez.

Se da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse de ella. Pero Ginny no puede consentirlo; no piensa permitir que todo acabe así. Da un paso hacia delante y le agarra de la manga de la túnica. El tejido se echa hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el antebrazo.

Y se queda congelada en su sitio. No puede apartar la vista del brazo donde, casi como un insulto a la pálida y delicada piel, aparece una calavera a la que le sale una serpiente de la boca. Casi sin darse cuenta, le suelta y da un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada, alzando la mirada. Draco está tan quieto que parece una estatua. Su rostro es una perfecta máscara de nada, pero sus ojos reflejan más emociones de las que ha visto nunca en él, aunque una sobresale por encima de las demás: alivio. Draco se alegra de que ella se haya enterado.

La revelación le resulta tan impactante que durante unos instantes no puede hacer nada salvo mirarle fijamente mientras él, sin decir ni una palabra, tira hacia debajo de la manga de su túnica para volver a tapar la Marca. Luego se gira del todo y se enfrenta a ella. Durante unos segundos el silencio les envuelve. Pero ya no es un silencio molesto, incómodo; se asemeja más a aquellos momentos tranquilos que compartían cuando se sentaban juntos al borde del lago y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la brisa que movía las copas de los árboles.

Siente una dolorosa punzada en el corazón ante el recuerdo y después de mucho rato consigue encontrar su voz.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Era lo mejor – murmura él, todo rastro de ira desaparecido de su voz.

- ¿Lo mejor para quién, Draco?

- Lo mejor para ti, para mí – replica – En realidad lo mejor para todos.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién te crees que eres para pensar que puedes decidir por mí? ¿O por los demás?

- ¿Quién me creo que soy? – esboza una media sonrisa totalmente carente de humor – Pues soy un mortífago que probablemente morirá muy pronto. ¿Te parece suficiente motivo?

- ¿De qué… de qué estás hablando? – la voz le sale mucho más débil de lo que había pensado y siente la garganta totalmente reseca.

Él la mira.

- Mañana, a la hora de comer, Dumbledore anunciará que está planeado un ataque contra Hogwarts y que todos los alumnos deben ser inmediatamente desalojados del colegio – habla monótonamente, sin ninguna emoción – En el ataque participarán mortífagos, gigantes, dementores, hombres lobo y todo tipo de criaturas al servicio del Señor Oscuro. A causa de la… Marca que llevo en el brazo se espera de mí que me una a los atacantes – su mirada gris se clava en ella - ¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando no lo haga?

- Draco… - empieza a decir Ginny, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y da un paso más hacia él – Eso no tiene por qué ser así. Siempre puedes huir con los demás.

- ¿Y a dónde iba a ir? – en un gesto casi inconsciente, levanta la mano y le acaricia levemente la mejilla – Ahora mi sitio está aquí. Con Dumbledore, con los aurores. Con la Orden. Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que haga algo más que revolcarme en mi autocompasión. La guerra nos afecta a todos y esta vez no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Ginny cierra los ojos. No le importa la lágrima traidora que ha logrado escaparse de entre sus párpados. Por una vez no le importa parecer débil delante de él. Sin darse cuenta, casi sin pensarlo, da un paso adelante y le abraza. Y cuando entierra el rostro entre los pliegues de su túnica, cuando aspira su olor, cuando siente que los brazos de Draco rodean su cintura y la abrazan con tanta fuerza como ella a él, se da cuenta de que todo tiene sentido. De que absolutamente todo lo que les ha ocurrido les ha conducido a ese momento.

- Entonces me quedo contigo – murmura, su voz ahogada por el tejido.

Las manos de Draco, que hasta ese momento habían estado haciendo dibujos sin sentido sobre su espalda, se paran de repente. Él se echa hacia atrás y la mira.

- Tu lugar no está a mi lado, Ginny.

Pero al oír su nombre saliendo de sus labios, al sentir el escalofrío que él consigue que la recorra con unas simples palabras, sabe que no es verdad. Clava sus ojos marrones en los de él y sonríe, la primera sonrisa auténtica que esboza en días.

- Quizá eso fue verdad… hace un tiempo. Pero no ahora – con un tembloroso dedo índice recorre el familiar contorno de sus labios – No ahora.

- Maldita sea, Ginny… - dice Draco suavemente – Eres testaruda.

Y de repente sus labios están sobre los de ella, cubriéndolos en un beso hambriento. Buscando, probando, exigiendo. Las manos en su cintura, el rubio cabello rozándole el rostro, su piel bajo sus dedos. Ginny le besa también, casi con desesperación, como intentando recuperar todos los instantes perdidos y los que les quedan por perder. Y sintiendo que, pase lo que pase, podrán hacerle frente. Juntos.

* * *

El Gran Comedor está sumido en la oscuridad. Los pasillos en silencio, las clases vacías.

Mira a su alrededor y ve muchos rostros serios. Tristes. Preocupados. Pero ante todo orgullosos. Y decididos.

Da un paso hacia delante y le coge de la mano. Draco se vuelve ligeramente hacia ella y la mira, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. Luego le estrecha la mano con firmeza y se la lleva a la boca, depositando un beso casi inexistente en sus nudillos.

Ella le sonríe y mira hacia delante, sin soltarse. Se levanta una ligera brisa que les despeina el cabello y trae consigo imágenes de sacrificios por hacer, de pérdidas, de dolor. Pero también de esperanza.

Porque siempre hay un mañana.

* * *

Bueno... pues esto es todo. ¿Reviews, porfa? 


End file.
